


Responsible

by MegaWallflower



Series: KakaGai Hospital Vignettes [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Once again: future hokage, Kakashi Hatake.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Hospital Vignettes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025910
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Responsible

Kakashi’s been chosen as Hokage again, and he tells Guy so.

“I’ll push it off as long as I can,” Kakashi promises, squeezing his hand a little too hard. It hurts. Guy doesn’t mention that.

Kakashi’s been scared to leave Guy’s side ever since he woke up. Kakashi probably wants a promise that Guy will open his eyes again next time he sees him, too. Guy refuses to promise something that might be a lie, so he dodges the silent plea like he dodged Kakashi’s earlier request for Guy to always be there the last time Kakashi had been chosen as Hokage. Guy’s not that careless with giving his word.

“I’m fine, Kakashi. More than fine—I’m proud. I’ll get you a proper bouquet and we can celebrate the good news.” Guy reassures. “But you were going to push it off anyway. Don’t put the blame on me.”

Kakashi gives him a fake smile.

Kakashi swings by later, wearing the beta version of Hokage robes he had chosen for himself. Emphasis on “robe”.

Guy raises his eyebrows (they’re still growing back, but they’re almost at their former glory again).

Clad in white, all neat and tidy, Kakashi almost looks like a Responsible Adult. But Guy knows him better than that.


End file.
